


Hände hoch, Sie sind umstellt!

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hope for Recovery [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky and Steve discover German crime drama, Fluff, Gen, also Bucky having language skills, he speaks like five in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to practice his German skills, and gets hooked on German crime drama in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hände hoch, Sie sind umstellt!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even remember how I came up with the idea for this. But it happened, and this is me presenting the results... The episode of Tatort referenced in this actually exists, even though it is possible that I messed up some details, because I didn't rewatch it before writing this.  
> The title is German and means "Hands up, you are surrounded!"
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy!

It had been Natasha's idea that Bucky should practice his language skills. After all, she had said, he might need them in the future, and a foreign language or two that he was still able to speak never hurt. Even though it was more like three or four foreign languages in Bucky's case.

French and Russian are no problem to practice. Steve still has a pretty good grasp on the former (especially curses and the naughty stuff that Dernier and Gabe had taught them during the war), and Natasha is always willing to help with the latter. Even Spanish is fairly easy.

German proves to be a bit of a problem though. Steve's vocabulary was vastly limited to things like _“Wir wollen Ihnen nichts tun.”,_ _“Rede, Nazischwein!”_ or the always successful _“Hände hoch, Sie sind umstellt!”_ It takes them a bit until they find something, and in the meantime Bucky tries to teach Steve more than the bits he already knows.

It's Sam who gets the tip to try German TV from a friend of a friend, and thus begins Bucky's obsession with German crime  drama . In the beginning it's almost innocent. He's browsing the free on-demand page of a German TV station, and the latest episode of the program is featured as the recommendation of the day. He'll have to begin somewhere, and this one sounds as good as anything.

It goes from there. When he's finished with the episode he just keeps following the suggestions, and before he even realises it several hours have passed, and Steve has joined him on the couch. They've started trying to guess who the culprit is, but as it turns out, it's not always as obvious as it seems. And somewhere in between the two of them have become way too invested in the personal lives of the police men and women on the screen. They order several seasons worth of DVDs of their favourite shows that evening, and neither of them really wants to wait for them to arrive. In the meantime they make do with what's available online, and Steve discovers some of the documentaries. They end up knowing a lot more about what Germany looks like from above than they'd expected.

Sam interrupts them two weeks later in the middle of a marathon of  _Tatort_ (mostly episodes with their favourite team from Münster). Natasha is there as well, sitting in Bucky's usual spot, chewing on some popcorn that she keeps stealing out of a bowl in Bucky's hand. Steve just motions Sam to sit down, and he sits down on the love seat, watching with fascination how the guy on the show loads a goat into his very nice car, and drives off.

“Ok, could someone explain to me what the hell is happening?” he asks, a bit baffled.

“This guy got killed. And they interrogated this farmer because they think he might know something. And then the goat ate an important piece of evidence,” Steve supplies, without missing a beat. “And now he's using the help of his assistant to try and get it out of the goat.”

“Okay. So...did the farmer have something to do with it?”

“I think so,” Steve says, “But there are also these three brothers who might have been involved. Or the mother of the farmer.”

“Nah, the brothers are just a distraction. I'm pretty sure it's the farmer,” Bucky says without taking his eyes off the screen.

“That's... good to know,” Sam says, and turns to the TV to try and make some sense of what's unfolding there. Maybe it should surprise him that Captain America and Bucky Barnes get that invested in TV shows, but he finds that it feels just as natural, as seeing Steve fighting in his uniform. He also thinks that if they keep this up he might want to look into learning German. Just to be able to follow the TV shows without having to ask for important information of course.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wir wollen Ihnen nichts tun." - "We don't want to hurt you."  
> "Rede, Nazischwein!" - "Talk, nazi swine!"
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
